Found
by guepard54
Summary: Trois ans après le Blackout, Bass et Miles ont déjà fondé la milice et Miles porte déjà son titre de Boucher de Baltimore. Et leurs recherches pour retrouver Ben et Rachel Matheson viennent finalement de porter leurs fruits.
1. Chapter 1

**Found**

 **Note : cela fait un bon moment que je connais 'Révolution' et que cette idée de fic me trottait dans la tête.**

 **Trois ans après le Blackout, Bass et Miles ont déjà fondé la milice et Miles porte déjà son titre de Boucher de Baltimore. Et leurs recherches pour retrouver Ben et Rachel Matheson viennent finalement de porter leurs fruits.**

 **Dans cette fic, Charlie et Danny ont respectivement 7 et 4 ans.**

 **Bonne Lecture,**

 **Guepard54**

 **R-R-R**

Le temps était magnifique. Charlie n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard du ciel bleu azur au-dessus d'elle. En ce début du mois de mai, la neige du nord du Michigan commençait tout juste à fondre et la fillette était éblouie par cette couleure si rare qu'arborait le ciel. Même en pleine été, il était exceptionnel de ne pas voir un seul nuage à l'horizon.

« Charlie ! Viens voir ici ma puce, s'il te plait ! »

La fillette à la chevelure dorée et aux yeux aussi bleus que le ciel ce jour-là tourna brusquement la tête. Reconnaissant la voix de son père, Ben Matheson. Et s'élança dans sa direction.

Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit, son père était installé à cru sur le dos de Buck, le cheval bai à tout faire de leur famille. Dans ce monde dévasté par le Blackout, posséder un cheval était l'équivalent d'une certaine richesse. Aussi les parents de Charlie faisaient-ils particulièrement attention à Buck, y compris si une personne s'en approchait d'un peu trop près pour le voler.

Son père lui sourit.

« Est-ce qu'une balade te plairait en guise de sieste ? »

Charlie acquiesça vivement avant de monter juste devant son père. Celui-ci passa ses propres bras autour de sa taille pour éviter la moindre chute. Avant d'éperonner le cheval qui partit au galop à travers les champs enneigés. La fillette confortablement installée laissa son esprit dériver. Elle appréciait particulièrement ses moments qu'elle partageait avec son père. Elle était très proche de lui, tout comme son frère Danny, son cadet de deux ans et demi, était plus proche de leur mère.

Ils se baladaient depuis presqu'une heure lorsque le cri strident d'un faucon leur parvint. Charlie et son père levèrent simultanément la tête, en alerte.

Dans un monde où l'absence d'électricité avait rendue toute technologie inutile, il avait fallu trouver des moyens de les remplacer. En l'occurrence, Shasta était un tout jeune oiseau quand il avait été recueilli et soigné par son père, puis dressé pour communiquer basiquement avec le membre de la famille qui se trouverait à l'extérieur de la maison.

Le père de Charlie observa un moment le faucon tournoyer au dessus d'eux avec anxiété.

« Ta mère l'a sans doute envoyé. Nous devrions rentrer, il y a peut-être un problème. »

Il fit faire volte face à Buck avant que le cheval ne s'élance dans la direction d'où ils étaient venus.

Un problème pouvait signifier beaucoup de choses, pensa distraitement Charlie. Danny qui faisait une nouvelle crise d'asthme. Des étrangers qui seraient tentés de leur chiper quelque chose. Ou encore la milice.

La région qu'ils habitaient était suffisamment reculée pour que les excusions des soldats y soient assez rares, néanmoins cela pouvait arriver. Dans ces moments, les parents de Charlie étaient très stressés et restaient sur leur garde. Il arrivait même que Rachel décide qu'ils déménagent mais ils n'avaient pas eu à le faire depuis presqu'un an. Cela ne dérangeait pas la fillette plus que cela car pour elle le foyer c'était ses parents et Danny, elle n'avait véritablement besoin de rien d'autre.

Bien sûr, elle savait comme tous les civils de la République que la milice était constituée de brutes assoiffées de sang qui ne circulaient que pour voler et opprimer les gens. Tout le monde en avait peur. Sauf peut-être Rachel Matheson. La mère de Charlie ne semblait pas éprouver de la peur mais plutôt de la haine envers la milice de la République et avait enseigné à ses enfants qu'ils devaient toujours se méfier de ces hommes, en toute circonstance.

Il arrivait que lorsqu'elle parlait ainsi, Charlie remarque le regard attristé de son père. Sans bien savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Buck ralentit du galop au trot puis au pas lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de la maison. Son père sauta à terre puis porta Charlie pour la descendre. Après avoir rapidement attaché et flatté affectueusement l'encolure du cheval, père et fille pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Ce qui les avait rassurés, c'était de n'entendre ni cris ni pleurs et de voir la demeure intacte.

Néanmoins ce calme était-il illusoire car en pénétrant dans la cuisine, ils tombèrent sur une Rachel en pleine action, préparant des rations de survie, des outres d'eau et tout ce qui pourrait être nécessaire à quatre personnes lors d'un long voyage. Elle ne leva même pas la tête vers eux, s'activant toujours plus.

« Rachel, qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Charlie, monte voir ton frère s'il te plait. Il a fait une crise il y a une demi-heure. »

La fillette de sept ans s'exécuta aussitôt avec bonne volonté. Tout en grimpant l'escalier, elle tenta d'écouter les bribes de la conversation qui se déroulait au rez-de-chaussée.

« Nous devons partir immédiatement, Ben. Nous ne pouvons pas attendre. »

« Que se passe-t-il, Rach ? »

La voix de son père, douce et rassurante.

« Tu ne devines pas ? Ils sont ici. »

Celle de sa mère, tranchante et sur ses gardes. A l'urgence de sa voix, Charlie comprit qu'il s'agissait de la milice. La milice était toujours le problème le plus grave.

« Attends… Tu veux dire qu'ils sont là en personne ? »

« Apparemment, oui. Et je ne les laisserai certainement aucun d'eux s'approcher de notre famille. »

Du venin semblait sortir de la voix de sa mère. Chez beaucoup d'autres personnes, à l'évocation de la milice, cela aurait été de la terreur. Mais Rachel était une femme très forte et, bien qu'ayant une petite préférence pour son père, Charlie l'admirait et tentait chaque jour de devenir aussi forte qu'elle. Comme cela, elle pourrait veiller sur son père et Danny si sa mère disparaissait.

Considérant qu'elle en avait assez entendu, la fillette courut voir son petit frère.

Danny était allongé sur le lit.

« Hey, salut toi. »

Comme elle avait vu sa mère le faire, elle posa la main sur le front du petit garçon pour vérifier sa température. L'asthme rendait son frère très fragile. Soulagée de le sentir en relativement bonne santé. Charlie attrapa le premier livre à sa portée – un gros volume tout écorné mais néanmoins visiblement traité avec respect – et commença la lecture. En réponse, elle eut le bonheur de voir Danny lui sourire avec gratitude.

Au rez-de-chaussée, les choses étaient beaucoup moins calmes.

« Que veux-tu dire 'apparemment' ? »

Rachel s'arrêta un instant avant de répondre avec amertume.

« Ce n'était ni le Général Matheson ni le Président Monroe. Ils ont envoyé des conscrits pour signaler leur présence toute proche et émettre leurs souhaits. Ces ordures ordonnent que nous les rejoignions au plus tard demain à midi ou ils enverront un bataillon de soldats. »

Ben soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« S'il te plait, arrête de les appeler ainsi. Miles est mon frère. »

Rachel laissa éclater un rire sans joie.

« Ils ne sont plus notre famille, Ben. Ton frère est devenu 'le boucher de Baltimore' et son acolyte ne vaut pas mieux. Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient prêts à beaucoup pour… »

« Peut-être que nous pourrions négocier avec eux ? Afin que l'un de nous d'eux garde les enfants en sécurité ? »

« Tu n'as pas entendu les conscrits. Ils ne veulent pas négocier, ils veulent qu'on leur obéisse. Il faut partir au plus vite, Nous avons peut-être encore une chance de leur échapper. » conclut Rachel tout en retournant à ses préparatifs.

« Il fera nuit dans moins de deux heures, c'est trop dangereux. Avec les enfants… »

« Justement, je pense à eux, Ben. Et je maintiens que nous devons partir dans l'heure qui vient. »

Ben Matheson poussa un dernier soupir avant d'acquiescer en direction de sa femme. Il avait confiance en elle. Elle avait toujours réussi à prendre les choses en mains pour assurer à leur famille une meilleure chance de survie. Même juste après le Blackout.

« Je suppose que tu as raison. Je vais préparer les enfants. »

En passant, Rachel prit sa main rugueuse dans la sienne.

« Merci. »

Ben lui sourit tendrement avant de grimper à l'étage. Rachel retourna aussitôt à son activité, faisant rapidement l'inventaire de tout ce qu'ils auraient besoin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Attente**

 **Note : J'ai oublié mais il est évident que rien de l'univers de 'Révolution' ne m'appartient. Seule cette fanfiction est à moi.**

 **Avez-vous aimé mon premier chapitre ? J'écris ce deuxième dans la foulée en espérant qu'il vous plaira .**

 **Bonne Lecture,**

 **Guepard54**

 **R-R-R**

Le Général Matheson se servit un verre dans la toile de tente personnelle de son président et meilleur ami, Sébastian Monroe. Puis avala une gorgée en pensant au lendemain matin.

Après des mois et des mois de recherches, ces dernières avaient finalement payées. Ils avaient retrouvé Ben et Rachel. Les conscrits qu'il avait envoyés personnellement dans le but d'informer le couple de ses exigences venaient de revenir.

Le Général s'estima satisfait. Son frère et sa belle-sœur étaient prévenus. Il espérait simplement ne pas devoir devenir plus dur avec eux. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de faire du mal à sa propre famille – même si Rachel l'avait fait souffrir et même si son frère avait détruit l'univers tout entier – mais il ferait ce qu'il devrait pour qu'ils réparent leurs erreurs.

Le Blackout.

La suppression de l'électricité du jour au lendemain avait été un véritable calvaire pour tous les hommes, femmes et enfants qui avaient connu le pré-Blackout. Nombreux étaient les morts ou ceux qui ne disposaient plus d'aucun moyens de défense.

C'est de là qu'était partie l'idée de la milice, pour lui et Bass. Faire en sorte que les plus faibles soient protégés. Pendant plusieurs semaines, Miles avait recherché Ben, Rachel et leurs enfants, inquiet tout comme Bass pour leur sécurité. Inquiétude qui s'était transformée en rage en apprenant que Ben et Rachel avait joué aux apprentis sorciers, mettant ainsi en berne la sécurité de millions de personnes dans une civilisation qui se reposait avant tout sur l'électricité.

De fil en aiguille, leur milice avait fondé une République dont Bass Monroe était devenu le Président et Miles Matheson le Général en chef. Et Ben et Rachel Matheson étaient vite devenus les personnes les plus recherchées de tout le territoire.

« On n'attend pas son Président pour trinquer à sa santé ? »

La voix de son plus vieil ami interrompit ses pensées. A pas encore trente ans – tout comme Miles lui-même d'ailleurs – Sébastian Monroe affichait une prestance décontracte qui allait remarquablement avec son titre officiel. Des cheveux bruns foncés qui bouclaient dans tous les sens et des yeux bleus pâles et perçants déjà cernés de petites rides, voilà ce qui faisait son charme.

Miles, quant à lui, avait les mêmes cheveux châtains et les yeux noirs que son frère aîné Ben. Et son allure était plus celle du soldat endurci. Particulièrement armé, habillé de son uniforme vert foncé, et ses cheveux sagement plaqués vers l'arrière.

« Je dois garder une longueur d'avance sur toi dans ce domaine si je veux garder ma réputation. », rit Miles en se tournant vers Bass.

« Réputation d'alcoolique chronique ? », le taquina ce dernier en réponse. Avant de reprendre un air sérieux. « Alors, c'est confirmé ? Cette fois, c'est la bonne ? »

En entendant ces mots, le visage du général Matheson s'assombrit. Puis il acquiesça sombrement.

« Les conscrits viennent de revenir. Ils ont vu Rachel et lui ont transmis notre message. »

Il n'ajouta rien. La plupart des gens n'aurait vu qu'un masque lisse en observant son visage. Pour Bass qui le connaissait depuis la petite enfance, l'angoisse était clairement visible. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dis il y a des mois et des mois de cela, 'le plus dur se sera de les trouver' ? Et bien, essaye de te convaincre que c'est actuellement encore le cas et tout ira bien, Miles. »

« Et si ils ne coopèrent pas ? Tu m'as déjà vu en action, Bass, tu sais ce que je suis capable de faire, jusqu'où je suis capable d'aller au nom de la République. »

Le court discours avait même été énoncé du ton le plus impassible possible qui rappela un peu Miles à Baltimore. Bass soupira. Ils feraient ce qui avait besoin d'être fait. Ce n'était tout de même pas eux les responsables de ce carnage à la base.

« Nous aviserons, Miles. Nous aviserons. »

Sans lui demander, Sébastian Monroe servit un autre verre à son général préféré. Avant de le lui tendre avec un sourire réconfortant. Miles le prit et le remercia d'un signe de tête. Bass et lui se comprenaient parfaitement. Une amitié indéfectible les avait toujours lié et aujourd'hui comme souvent, Miles se sentait pousser des ailes grâce à elle.

« Merci, Bass. »

 **R-R-R-R-R**

Le lendemain matin fut légèrement plus compliqué. Levé avant l'aube comme à son habitude, le général Matheson tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Il regardait de plus en plus sa montre au fur et à mesure que midi approchait.

Puis l'heure fatidique sonna. Miles soupira puis appela un garde.

« Je suppose que ni Ben Matheson ni Rachel Matheson ne se sont présentés ici de leur plein gré ? »

« Non, Général. »

« Dans ce cas, faîtes quadriller les alentours de leur maison sur cent kilomètres à la ronde par des cavaliers. Et faîtes préparer une escouade de dix hommes qui nous accompagnerons, le Président et moi-même. »

« Bien, mon Général. A vos ordres, mon Général. »

Le conscrit le salua respectueusement avant de partir exécuter ses ordres. Une seconde plus tard, Miles sortit de sa propre tente pour pénétrer dans celle de Bass. Ce dernier était en train de nettoyer ses armes.

« Salut, Bass. Nous partons dans cinq minutes, toi, moi et dix de nos hommes. »

« Miles ? »

« Ils ne sont pas venus de leur plein gré, Bass. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête de manière compréhensive et ne fit pas la moindre remarque. Il sentait Miles suffisamment survolté. Et il y avait de quoi. Après tout, ils leur avaient laissé une chance de venir sans faire de vagues. Mais puisque Ben et Rachel s'étaient obstinés…

Oh, lui et Miles se doutaient qu'ils n'étaient pas restés tranquillement chez eux en attendant que la milice vienne les chercher. Sans doute s'étaient-ils évaporés dans la nature depuis la veille, sur une idée de Rachel. C'était toujours elle qui faisait les plans, toujours prête à combattre. En cela, elle avait quelque peu le même tempérament que Miles et c'est pourquoi Bass avait cru à leur histoire au début, malgré le fait que Ben et elle venaient de se marier à peine quelques mois plus tôt. Mais Bass avait vite déchanté. Il avait toujours apprécié le grand frère de Miles qui l'avait toujours volontiers accueilli dans leur famille. Mais Rachel… officiellement sa relation avec elle était normale, cordiale. En réalité, quand personne ne les voyait, Bass et Rachel étaient presque à couteaux tirés en permanence. En un mot, Sébastian Monroe avait du mal à encadrer Rachel Matheson. Et inversement. Mais il la supportait pour faire plaisir à Miles et Ben. Bass avait l'habitude, étant très attaché à la famille Matheson depuis la plus tendre enfance.

« Je vois que tu as enfilé ton costume le plus strict, mon ami. », remarqua finalement Bass avec un petit sourire. La tenue militaire était toujours mieux allée à Miles qu'à lui. « Vas-tu également monter ce grand étalon noir que tu détestes tant et qui te le rends si bien ? », continua-t-il de le taquiner pour essayer de dissiper la pesanteur du moment.

« Si tu devais passer chaque minute que tu montes à cheval à essayer de recadrer ta monture, toi aussi tu la détesterais. », répondit Miles en lui montrant le chemin vers la sortie.

En passant, Bass lui donna un petit coup amical sur l'épaule. Avant qu'ils n'ordonnent aux hommes de leur escadron de se tenir prêt. Il était temps.

 **R-R-R-R-R**

Cela faisait depuis la veille au soir que Rachel et Ben Matheson avaient quitté leur foyer, accompagnés de Charlie, Danny et de leur cheval Buck. Ils voyageaient léger, Ben et elle seulement équipés d'un sac à dos chacun. Ce serait plus pratique en cas de fuite à prendre rapidement.

Cela ne leur permettait pourtant pas d'avancer bien vite. Ils n'avaient qu'un cheval et Danny et Charlie étaient trop jeunes pour pouvoir maintenir une cadence soutenue. Et encore, les enfants étaient bien courageux car aucun d'eux ne s'étaient pleins de la dureté de leur périple. Rachel songea tristement que leur force venait sans doute du fait qu'ils ne se souvenaient même plus de la vie facile d'avant le Blackout.

Néanmoins, Rachel estimait qu'ils devaient avoir parcouru plus de cinquante kilomètres depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leur maison.

Soudain, un chuchotement de Ben la tira de ses pensées.

« Tu es sûre que nous avons choisi la bonne direction ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui et contempla son visage rongé par la fatigue.

« Certaine. Ils penseront que nous voulons nous diriger plus à l'ouest. Peut-être même quitter les frontières de la République. »

Son mari acquiesça avant de réveiller à nouveau Charlie et Danny qui s'écroulaient littéralement sur Buck. Puis se figea en entendant une branche craquer à une cinquantaine de mètres devant eux.

Elle stoppa Ben.

« Reste ici avec les enfants. Je vais voir ce qui se passe. »

« Sois prudente. » eut-il juste le temps de lui glisser avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa route vers le bruit.

Elle se dissimula dans un fourré juste à côté de sa destination pour mieux observer. La chance leur souriait. Un conscrit, seul, était descendu de son cheval pour resangler sa monture. Il marmonnait même entre ses lèvres.

« Ils auraient pu m'attendre tout de même. On ne devait pas se séparer. »

C'était sa chance. Rachel avança vers le jeune homme le plus silencieusement possible. Avant de se figer lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle. Pourtant, il ne la reconnut ni ne la crut une menace car il lui adressa en la voyant un sourire timide. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans.

« Bonjour Madame. J'ai un problème, pourriez-vous m'indiquer dans quelle direction je vais si je continue par là ? »

Il lui tourna un unique instant le dos pour pointer une direction du doigt. Rachel prit sa chance. Vive comme l'éclair, elle tira un poignard de sa ceinture et le planta dans le dos du soldat qui mourut sur le coup. Elle retira la lame et la remit, non nettoyée, à sa place. Puis saisit les rênes du cheval. Qu'elle ramena jusqu'à Ben et les enfants.

« Voilà une nouvelle monture. Nous allons pouvoir aller plus vite. »

Charlie et Danny l'accueillir en héros. Ben, lui dit son regard, ne se faisait qu'aucune illusion sur l'apparition du cheval. Il acquiesça avec un petit sourire triste. Il n'approuvait peut-être pas de tout son cœur mais elle savait que lui aussi tenait à protéger Charlie et Danny.

Et il savait aussi que c'était leur seul moyen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Chasse à l'homme**

 **Note : Excusez-moi, juste un détail que je veux rectifier par rapport au premier chapitre : Charlie a huit ans et demi et Danny a six ans. Détail important car Charlie a bien connu Miles et Bass avant le Blackout.**

 **Bonne Lecture,**

 **Guepard54**

 **R-R-R-R-R**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils avaient quitté le campement et Miles Matheson et Sébastian Monroe avaient la furieuse impression de tourner en rond. Les conscrits qu'ils avaient emmenés avec eux ne disaient pas un mot, se contentant uniquement de suivre leurs ordres.

« Miles, je pense que nous devrions nous séparer. Nous aurons plus de chance. », chuchota Bass, à ses côtés.

Le châtain acquiesça énergiquement. Après tout, en une nuit et une matinée, son frère et sa famille n'avaient pas pu parcourir une centaine de kilomètres. Bass et lui devaient simplement s'assurer de fouiller chaque fourré et buisson.

« Je prends vers l'ouest et toi vers l'est. »

Ils laissèrent leur garde chercher de son côté car un cavalier seul est beaucoup moins repérable. En outre, Bass et lui avaient été des Marines dans une autre vie, ils savaient donc parfaitement se défendre. Enfin, ils avaient envoyé des hommes dans toutes les directions et il leur suffirait donc de crier pour demander de l'assistance en cas de problème.

Monroe prit donc la direction indiquée par son meilleur ami, tous ses sens à l'affût. Il craignait peu de choses du frère de Miles qui avait toujours été un pacifiste – une raison d'ailleurs des quelques mésententes entre les deux frères Matheson – mais il en allait tout autrement de Rachel. Pour ce qu'il en savait, la blonde pouvait l'attendre dans un coin sombre dans l'intention de le poignarder.

Dix minutes plus tard, Bass découvrit le corps d'un de leurs hommes, un jeune conscrit qui ne devait pas avoir vingt ans. Il descendit de cheval pour examiner le corps d'un peu plus près. Il avait semble-t-il été poignardé dans le dos. Qu'est-ce Bass disait déjà ? Monroe resta sur ses gardes et enfourcha son cheval qu'il maintint au pas sur les cent mètres suivants. Bien lui en prit car il découvrit alors au sol des traces intéressantes. On y retrouvait les traces reconnaissables du cheval du conscrit, ainsi que de pas humains et celles moins visibles d'une seconde monture, sans doute non scellée.

Déjà, le scénario se dessinait dans son esprit. Rachel et Ben disposait d'un cheval à la base mais un seul ne devait pas leur permettre d'aller bien vite. Rachel – toujours la plus entreprenante – avait trouvé un soldat isolé qu'elle avait tué pour lui voler sa monture. De là où il se trouvait, Bass voyait deux traces de chevaux s'éloignant dans deux directions diamétralement opposées. Il n'avait plus qu'à en suivre une. L'autre finirait bien par croiser la route de Miles.

Rasséréné par sa trouvaille, Bass éperonna sans cheval qui s'élança aussitôt.

 **R-R-R-R-R**

Buck filait à toute allure sur le chemin forestier. Rachel avait parfaitement conscience que dans la direction où ils filaient, elle et Danny pourraient se retrouver face à des soldats de la République. Néanmoins, elle comptait quelque peu sur le fait que ces idiots penseraient avant tout qu'elle cherche à fuir vers l'ouest. Et que lorsqu'ils se mettraient à chercher dans l'autre direction, elle et son fils seraient en sécurité. Elle espérait également que le raisonnement inverse jouerait en faveur de Ben et Charlie.

En se séparant ainsi, elle accroissait leur chance de fuir à tous les quatre. Elle avait pris Buck car le cheval sellé serait plus confortable pour Ben, qui tout en sachant monter à cheval, n'était pas très endurant dans ce sport. En revanche, elle avait repris les pistolets trouvés dans la selle étrangère car elle doutait que Ben en fasse usage avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Elle, elle n'aurait aucun scrupule à s'en servir s'il le fallait. A cette pensée, elle resserra sa prise sur Danny. Le garçonnet somnolait dans ses bras. Il n'avait rien dit, ne s'était pas plaint depuis qu'ils avaient quitté sa sœur et son père.

Buck sauta par-dessus un trop d'arbre. Puis le chemin vira doucement sur la droite. Absorbée dans ses pensées, Rachel n'aperçut que vaguement la forme du cavalier qui circulait au-dessus d'elle sur sa droite.

 _Bang ! Bang !_

Trop tard. Buck s'écroula sous elle et Danny. Il avait reçu deux balles dans la tête et était mort avant même d'avoir touché le sol. Dans leur chute brutale, Danny atterrit à plusieurs mètres d'elle. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être gravement blessé mais il semblait éprouver des difficultés à se remettre debout.

Puis Rachel s'aperçut de sa propre situation. L'une de ses jambes s'était retrouvée coincée sous le corps de l'animal, impossible de bouger.

« Maman ? »

Danny la regardait d'un air inquiet depuis là où il avait atterri.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon chéri, je vais… »

Rien à faire, sa jambe devait être cassée. De plus en plus inquiète, l'adulte sortit l'un des pistolets et enleva le cran de sûreté. L'homme qui avait tiré sur leur monture ne devait plus être loin.

Et en effet, la forme d'un cavalier se détacha bientôt, à moins de cinquante mètres derrière Danny. Rachel n'hésita qu'un quart de seconde avant de viser et de tirer. Deux tirs loupés. L'homme, derrière qui se dessinaient à présent d'autres cavaliers armés, eut un bref rire sans joie.

« Cela ne sert plus à rien, Rachel, si ce n'est aggraver ta situation. »

La blonde n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître la voix de Sébastian Monroe. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours la même tête de fouine, se dit-elle avec rancœur. Ce sentiment s'accentua encore en le voyant se pencher pour prendre Danny dans ses bras avec naturel. Comme s'il était encore l'oncle adoptif de Charlie et Danny. Comme si lui et Miles n'avaient pas chassé leur famille depuis tout ce temps, tels des loups affamés.

« Ne touche pas mon fils ! »

Elle essaya encore de se dégager mais du renoncer du fait de la douleur qui remonta dans sa jambe. Pendant ce temps, elle vit Monroe examiner rapidement Danny avant de tendre précautionneusement le petit garçon à l'un des soldats qui l'installa devant lui. Habitué à une vie assez rude, Danny ne broncha pas.

« Allons, Rachel, tu sais très bien que c'est ton obstination qui a créé tous ces problèmes à ta famille. Mais c'est terminé. Nous vous ramenons à Philly, à présent. »

Il se détourna pour enfourcher à nouveau son propre cheval, puis fit signe à trois de ses hommes de la dégager et de la mettre à cheval. Ce qu'ils firent, sans un mot et avec une douceur qui la surprit. Puis, elle pensa, mutine, que Bass et Miles avaient plutôt intérêt à la ménager s'ils voulaient leurs informations.

La partie était loin d'être perdue.

 **R-R-R-R-R**

Miles Matheson commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il n'aurait finalement pas du tourner à droite au carrefour des pistes. Après tout, il n'avait pas croisé un seul conscrit. Il soupira et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'un bruit lointain lui fit soudainement dresser l'oreille.

On aurait dit… Oui, c'était le bruit d'un cheval lancé au grand galop. Cela semblait se passer sur un chemin parallèle à celui qu'il suivait, à tout cassé à cinquante mètres à sa gauche. Là, Miles pouvait remercier son entraînement de Marine. Son ouïe surentraînée put aisément détecter la position de l'autre cavalier.

Sûr de lui, Miles éperonna son cheval… qui refusa de bouger en soufflant des naseaux. Maudite tête de mule. Il raccourcit ses rênes et redonna son ordre. L'étalon noir – que Miles ne s'était même pas occupé de prénommer – s'élança à regret.

Une fois atteint le triple galop, l'ancien Marine se concentra entièrement sur la course. Il put estimer quand l'autre cheval se retrouverait au croisement des chemins et redoubla d'ardeur avant de faire bifurquer sa propre monture sur la gauche pour parvenir au but avant l'autre.

Face à lui, Ben n'eut d'autre choix que de ralentir son cheval, qui ressemblait à ceux prêtés aux conscrits et qui avait sans aucun doute été volé à l'un d'eux. Les derniers mètres qui séparaient les frères Matheson furent parcourus au pas. Miles remarqua que Ben semblait exténué. Sans doute, la nuit dans les bois y était-elle pour quelque chose.

« Miles. »

« Ben. »

L'échange était totalement neutre, pourtant – cela se lisait sur son visage las – son frère aîné ne semblait pas se faire d'illusions sur le sort qui l'attendait. Et c'était mieux ainsi, se dit Miles en observant l'homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trois longues années, cela éviterait tout résistance inutile et toute solution désagréable.

Et dire que cela aurait dû être des retrouvailles affectueuses.

Si Ben n'avait pas détruit le monde et si Miles ne s'était pas donné pour but de le reconstruire comme il pouvait.

« Papa ? »

La petite voix interrogative sortit le général Matheson de ses pensées.

Car, il n'y avait tout d'abord pas prêté attention mais une petite fille de huit ou neuf se tenait derrière Ben, agrippée à sa taille de toute la force de ses petits bras. Charlotte – _Charlie_ – avait bien grandie depuis la dernière fois. Ayant perdu définitivement toutes ses rondeurs de bébé, elle ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère, bien que ses cheveux conservaient quelques traces de foncé.

Miles vit Ben se tendre tandis qu'il posait le regard sur sa nièce. Quelle ironie ! Ben et Rachel avait sûrement causé la mort de millions d'enfants après avoir supprimé l'électricité et c'était lui que son frère voyait comme une menace pour sa fille.

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer à présent ? »

Miles entendit nettement la tension dans la voix de son aîné. Mais il sentit également la tentative pour distraire son attention de Charlie. D'ailleurs, la petite fille elle-même le fixait toujours, semblant chercher dans ses souvenirs qui il était et si on pouvait lui faire confiance.

Détournant finalement son regard de Charlie, l'ex-Marine adressa un petit sourire ironique à son frère.

« Nous vous ramènerons à Philly dans les prochains jours. Pour le moment, je te ramène au campement. Je présume que Rachel est avec Danny. Bass aura vite fait de les retrouver. »

Ben acquiesça sagement avant de placer son cheval à côté du sien. Miles n'allait certainement pas l'attacher, n'ayant aucune expérience dans le combat, il serait de toute manière facile à maîtriser.

Néanmoins, cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il n'allait pas prendre certaines garanties. Au cas où.

Plongeant son regard dans celui de Ben, il énonça d'une voix douce.

« Je la prends avec moi. »

L'angoisse s'accentua chez son frère. Pensait-il qu'il allait blesser une enfant, sa propre nièce de surcroît ? Où peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il le pense, Ben se montrerait ainsi plus docile.

Après un long silence inconfortable, il se tourna vers sa fille.

« Viens ma puce, ce sera plus confortable. »

La petite fille se laissa transférée sans rien dire, comme si elle était consciente de la gravité du moment.

Miles la prit doucement des bras de Ben et l'installa le plus confortablement possible. Il la glissa même sous un pan de son manteau pour la protéger du vent froid qui s'était levé. Charlie avait les mains glacées et paraissait exténuée, mais lui adressa un tout petit sourire. En réponse, le regard de l'adulte s'adoucit légèrement.

Miles soupira. Ce n'était vraiment pas des conditions dans lesquelles entraîner des enfants. Il démarra au petit trot sans que l'étalon noir ne se rebiffe face à cette charge supplémentaire et fit signe à Ben de suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Réunion de famille**

A peine une heure plus tard, Bass et sa troupe atteignirent le campement, en avance d'à peine dix minutes sur Miles. Le Président de la République de Monroe fut infiniment soulagé de voir que son frère revenait également avec la dernière partie de leur famille. A ce qu'il put voir, Ben n'avait pas du résister beaucoup. Rachel, de son côté, était restée extrêmement silencieuse mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de jeter sans cesse des regards noirs à la ronde et plus particulièrement sur Bass lui-même et sur l'infortuné soldat qui avait pris le petit Danny sur son cheval. L'enfant, lui, s'était endormi en moins de cinq minutes, exténué.

Donc, le retour au campement s'étaitt fait sans accrochages et il allait falloir dès à présent passer aux choses sérieuses. Bass demanda à quelques conscrits d'aménager sa tente en salon pour recevoir quatre personnes. Pour le moment, lui et Miles étaient bien décidés à faire les choses en douceur mais ce sera à Ben et Rachel de jouer franc-jeu avec eux.

« Hey, Bass. », le salua son meilleur ami en descendant de son propre cheval, avant de tendre les bras pour descendre une petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus : immanquablement la fille aînée de Ben et Rachel, Charlotte – ou plutôt Charlie – comme elle le répétait à longueur de temps lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Un instant, Bass revit la fillette têtue et malicieuse qui lui demandait sans cesse de jouer son prince charmant, sous le regard à la fois moqueur et plein d'avertissements de Miles.

Mais Bass secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Il n'y avait de temps pour la nostalgie des souvenirs à cet instant. Peut-être plus tard, sûrement si Ben et Rachel étaient raisonnables. Miles et lui n'en avaient pas discuté mais ils espèraient de tout cœur ne pas avoir à menacer les enfants. Pour du bluff, passe encore. Mais en aucun cas les deux hommes ne pourraient…

Bass soupira intérieurement. Il était absolument sûr que Ben craquerait avant qu'ils n'en arrivent à certaines extrémités. L'homme étaitt un pacifiste et adorait visiblement ses enfants. Mais rien n'était moins sûr concernant Rachel. Bass ne pensait pas pour autant qu'elle ne les aimait pas, mais Rachel avait la fâcheuse tendance à se persuader – et à persuader les autres – qu'elle avait toujours une bonne raison de faire ce qu'elle fait, y compris lorsque cela implique de détruire indirectement la vie de millions de personnes. Bass sentait déjà qu'elle allait se montrer difficile.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix de son meilleur ami.

« Et vous là-bas ? Smith, c'est bien cela ? Emmenez ces deux enfants dans ma propre tente et occupez-vous bien d'eux : nourriture, toilette… Assurez-vous qu'ils dorment également. »

Miles avait parlé d'une voix ferme et menaçante et Bass regarda le pauvre hère qu'il avait désigné s'avancer prudemment vers son général. Miles avança en portant Danny d'un bras et en tenant la main de Chalie de l'autre, avant de les confier au soldat. Il ajoute d'une voix encore plus menaçante : « Ma nièce et mon neveu sont sous votre responsabilité. »

Le dénommé Smith déglutit.

« Bien, mon Général. »

Avant de s'éloigner en compagnie des enfants.

Du coin de l'œil, Bass vit Rachel plisser les yeux. Sans doute imaginait-t-elle cette dernière phrase dans un autre sens. Connaissant Miles, il avait voulu dire que si Charlie ou Danny se cassait ne serait-ce que l'ongle du petit orteil, leur baby-sitter se retrouverait au gibet, mais il se pouvait que leur mère imagine que Bass et Miles allaient faire enfermés comme des prisonniers leurs neveux de huit et six ans. Ou bien, dans son paradis imaginaire, Rachel imaginait retirer à Miles et lui tout lien avec ces enfants qu'ils ont littéralement adoré et choyé depuis la naissance. Finalement, Bass se dit que sa famille se porterait beaucoup mieux sans Rachel.

Mais il était lui aussi en train de fantasmer et dut redescendre sur terre. D'ailleurs Miles entraînait déjà Ben sans mot dire vers la tente présidentielle. Avec un geste moqueur, Bass 'invita' la blonde à faire de même.

Et une fois à l'intérieur, ils s'assirent tous autour du thé chaud qui leur avait été apporté.

 **R-R-R-R-R**

Charlie regarda tout autour d'elle, assez intimidée. La tente était beaucoup plus grande que ce qu'elle imaginait, assez grande pour qu'au moins une dizaine de personnes se tiennent debout sans problèmes pour circuler.

Elle tenait toujours la main de Danny, aussi intimidé, tandis qu'elle observait le soldat aller et venir, apportant à manger, à boire et même une grande bassine d'eau chaude et tandis qu'une femme, militaire elle aussi, semblait repriser des vêtements.

Finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, elle et Danny furent plongés dans le bain qu'ils savourèrent presque avec insouciance. Ainsi que les nouveaux habits et la nourriture chaude qui combla leurs estomacs affamés.

Après s'être lavés et avoir bu et mangé à leur convenance, le soldat les conduisit jusqu'au coin qui servait de chambre à coucher. Bien sûr, cela n'avait rien à voir avec leurs confortables lits à la maison mais le lit improvisé semblait beaucoup confortable que ce qu'on trouvait dans du camping habituellement. Seul bémol, Charlie et Danny étaient gelés et les couvertures bien minces. Le soldat qui s'était occupé des deux enfants en envoya chercher d'autres.

Malheureusement pour ces derniers, le soldat qui les apporta était beaucoup moins sympathique que le premier, même si plus jeune.

Il eut un sourire mauvais en jetant les tissus sur les deux enfants.

« Voilà pour le confort des mioches. », fit-il d'une voix où la méchanceté et l'ironie filtraient énormément. « Je serais vous, je ne m'y habituerais pas trop. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais tout cela, », il désigna vaguement la tente aménagée. « ne durera pas éternellement. »

« Exactement, tu ne sais pas qui ils sont, Wilson. Ce sont les propres neveu et nièce du Général Matheson. Alors si j'étais toi, je calmerais un peu le jeu pour ne pas me retrouver avec un membre en moins. », intervint soudain une nouvelle voix.

« Capitaine Lewis. », murmura le dénommé Wilson sans pour autant s'étouffer de respect devant son supérieur hiérarchique.

Le capitaine lui fit signe de foutre le camp avec colère. Avant de se tourner vers les deux enfants d'un regard adouci. Le nouveau venu, plus âgé, devait avoir l'âge de leur père Ben.

« Je pense que ces couvertures feront l'affaire. Vous devriez essayer de dormir. Vos parents seront ainsi plus vite auprès de vous. »

Il les aida même à se couvrir avant de les border du mieux qu'il pouvait. Lorsqu'il partit, Charlie et Danny, serrés l'un contre l'autre, s'endormirent rapidement.

 **R-R-R-R-R**

Dans la tente présidentielle, on aurait presque pu entendre une mouche volée. Et dire que Miles Matheson commençait à en avoir marre de ce silence pesant eut été un euphémisme.

Son frère avait baissé les yeux avec tristesse sur sa tasse de thé, Rachel affichait une expression totalement vide de sentiments et Bass, qui aurait pu être politicien ou comédien – mais finalement cela ne revenait-il pas à la même chose ? – avait l'air de se trouver plutôt à l'aise, comme il aurait pu être dans n'importe quelle autre situation d'ailleurs.

Seul Miles semblait s'échauffer au fur et à mesure que le silence s'étirait. C'est la raison pour laquelle il fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? »

Immédiatement, il détesta l'expression moqueuse qu'il lut dans le regard de la femme qu'il avait un jour aimé.

« Tu veux certainement dire, pourquoi toi et Bass nous avez pourchassé tout ce temps comme des animaux ? »

D'accord. L'ouverture des hostilités se faisait là et maintenant. Miles vit le regard de Bass, jusque-là impassible, s'assombrir peu à peu. Signe qu'il allait finir par éclater si la conversation continuait comme cela.

« Je dirais plutôt comme des individus responsables d'un crime contre l'Humanité. »

En fait, il venait d'éclater.

« Je crois que depuis, toi et Miles nous avez pas mal rattrapé dans ce domaine, non ? A moins que les récits de ce qui s'est passé à Baltimore soient complètement erronés ? »

Cette fois, Miles avait vraiment l'impression d'assister à un match de catch. Et il ne parierait pas complètement sur Bass car sa belle-sœur pouvait se montrer parfaitement enragée quand elle le voulait.

Finalement, ce fut son propre frère qui calma le jeu. Ben posa une main sur celle de sa femme avant de prendre calmement la parole en regardant Bass et Miles dans les yeux. Cela donna presque à ce dernier l'envie de vomir. Pas qu'il ne croit pas son aîné sincère, bien au contraire. Ben l'honnête homme, Ben le pacifiste, son attitude l'aurait moins fait enragé s'il ne s'était pas aussi bien acclimaté à leur situation à tous après avoir foutu en l'air la vie de la totalité de la planète.

« Rachel et moi savons parfaitement pourquoi nous sommes ici. Mais il n'y a aucune garantie que tout cela refonctionne un jour. », énonça-t-il, les suppliants de comprendre du regard.

Mais ce que Miles comprenait surtout c'est que son frère avait préféré oublié ses responsabilités. Miles ne tenait pas à se lancer des fleurs, il avait lui-même fait un certain nombre de choses parfaitement atroces, y compris avant le Blackout quand il était encore un Marine. Et encore en ce moment même, rien qu'en retenant en quelque sorte ses neveu et nièce en otages dans l'espoir de faire plier leurs parents.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait effacer l'ardoise de Ben… Pas cette fois. Cette fois, il allait s'il le fallait forcer Ben et Rachel à coopérer avec lui et Bass. Et il ne lâcherait certainement pas le morceau.

Mais la réponse suivante, venant de Rachel, lui laissait peu d'espoir quant aux méthodes qu'ils allaient devoir employer. La blonde regardait à cet instant son meilleur ami dans les yeux avec provocation.

« Même si j'étais sûre que tout cela allait fonctionner à nouveau, je ne redonnerais certainement pas les moyens à des psychopathes comme vous de tuer encore plus de gens. Même pas en rêve. »

En attendant le discours, Miles soupira. Il avait toujours su que cette partie du plan n'aurait rien de facile mais n'avait jamais imaginé jusqu'où cela pourrait-il aller. Pourtant, Bass n'éclata pas. Bien au contraire. La phrase qu'il prononça ensuite – et qui était dirigée vers le couple – fut énoncée sur un ton calme mais d'autant plus dangereux.

« Et bien, c'est ce que nous allons voir. Vous aurez tout le temps de bien réfléchir à votre décision, dès à présent. Vous ne sortirez pas sans être accompagnés par un de mes soldats et si, par un malheureux hasard, vous essayez de fuir, mes hommes auront l'ordre de tirer à vu, c'est bien clair ? »

Rachel répondit par une expression silencieuse et mutine. Ben mit la tête dans ses mains. Et Miles… Miles se demanda comment les choses avaient pu en arriver là au sein de leur famille.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Tentative**

Rachel se tournait et se retournait, incapable de dormir. Elle avait bien sûr compris que Bass était tout à fait sérieux dans ses menaces. Ce salaud.

La famille Matheson l'avait toujours accueilli à bras ouverts, depuis l'enfance, et voilà comment il les remerciait. En menaçant Ben, sa femme et ses enfants. Mais Rachel ne comptait certainement pas en rester là. Un plan se fit jour dans son esprit. Un plan qu'elle allait mettre immédiatement à exécution. Et ce avec d'autant plus de facilités que les deux renards avaient choisis de ne pas loger la tente des 'invités' à côté des leurs. Sans doute s'étaient-ils méfiés, des fois que Rachel puisse avoir des envies de meurtres.

Elle avait observé que les soldats qui gardaient leur propre tente étaient très jeunes et sûrement peu expérimentés. En revanche, ils étaient deux en permanence. Cependant, après avoir jeté deux ou trois coups d'œil discrets à l'extérieur, elle s'était aperçu que l'un d'eux somnolait plus qu'autre chose. Elle n'était pas même pas obligée de les tuer, les assommer suffirait. Dans tous les cas, mieux valait profiter du couvert de la nuit pour son plan. A part leurs gardiens, la plupart des soldats s'en étaient retournés dans leur propre tente. Enfin, elle avait besoin d'une dernière chose.

Après s'être prestement habillée, elle se dirigea vers le coin où dormaient ses enfants. En effet, pour adoucir les paroles de Bass ou peut-être faire passer la pilule plus facilement, Miles avait consenti à laisser Charlie et Danny rejoindre leurs parents après la sieste. Les deux enfants ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de la tension et Rachel et Ben en furent soulagés. Autant ne pas les mêler à tout çà.

Rachel secoua gentiment sa fille aînée.

« Maman ? », la fillette parla instinctivement à voix basse afin de ne pas réveiller son frère.

« Coucou ma chérie. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu t'habilles, ma puce et que tu viennes m'aider à faire quelque chose. »

« Mais maman, il fait nuit dehors. »

« Je sais, ma chérie, mais c'est très important, tu veux bien faire cela pour moi ? », Rachel passa une main affectueuse dans la chevelure blond cendrée.

« Hum, hum. », acquiesça finalement la fillette, en se levant.

De son côté, Rachel se dirigea vers l'ouverture de la tente pour mettre la première partie de son plan à exécution. Cinq minutes plus tard, leurs deux gardiens étaient assommés, ligotés et cachés à l'intérieur dans un des racoins.

Puis Rachel se retourna vers sa fille qui l'observait avec deux grands yeux et s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Maintenant, écoute-moi, ma puce. C'est très important. Nous allons sortir dehors pour aller préparer une surprise pour ton père et Danny. Nous devons aller vite mais surtout être très silencieuses. Ce n'est plus une surprise, si tout le monde est au courant, tu ne crois pas ? », l'adulte attendit que la petite fille acquiesce vigoureusement avant de continuer. « Une fois que nous aurons terminé, je te demanderai de revenir ici, toujours le plus silencieusement possible pour réveiller ton père et ton frère et les amener jusqu'à moi. Mais personne d'autre qu'eux ne devront être au courant, d'accord ? »

Charlie acquiesça à nouveau, très attentive. Soulagée, Rachel la serra contre elle et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Si tout se passe comme prévu, ils seront très heureux de leur surprise. Viens, à présent. »

Et la blonde entraîna sa fille à l'extérieur, en direction du coin écurie qui n'était qu'à trente mètres de là. Comme elle l'avait prévu, il n'était pas gardé pour la bonne raison qu'il avait été placé au centre du campement et qu'un éventuel voleur eut été bien fou de rentrer au centre d'un campement militaire. Particulièrement lorsque l'on connaissait la réputation de ses chefs, Sébastian Monroe et Miles Matheson.

Mais ce n'était certainement pas la folie qui poussait Rachel à agir ainsi mais l'espoir. L'espoir de pouvoir fuir. Une fois qu'ils reprendraient la route en direction de Philadelphie, ce serait déjà trop tard.

Son plan était simple. Elle et Charlie prépareraient en vitesse deux bons chevaux. Puis la petite reviendrait chercher son père et son frère. Et ils n'auraient plus qu'à fuir avant que les soldats de Monroe aient réalisé ce qui se passait.

Ce n'était pas par lâcheté qu'elle renverrait Charlie prévenir Ben et Danny. La fillette de huit ans aurait bien plus facile de se faufiler à nouveau jusqu'à leur tente. Un enfant dans le noir était encore moins repérable qu'un adulte. Et Charlie savait se faire très, très discrète. Elle et son père avaient joué des heures et des heures entières à cache-cache et Charlie gagnait haut la main neuf fois sur dix.

En un quart d'heure à peine, les montures furent prêtes. Rachel inspira. Venait la partie la plus délicate. Elle tourna l'enfant vers elle avec un soupir.

« Souviens-toi, Charlie. La plus discrète possible, comme lorsque tu joues à cache-cache avec papa. »

Charlie secoua la tête avec véhémence, avant de lui répondre, toujours à voix basse et avec un petit sourire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, maman, c'est toujours moi qui gagne. »

Et elle s'élança hors de l'écurie. Rachel la suivit un instant des yeux, avant de vérifier une dernière fois le sanglage. Son cœur battit la chamade de longues secondes avant qu'un bruit sourd ne la fasse sursauter.

Bang !

 **R-R-R-R-R**

Le conscrit n'avait pas dix-huit ans. On lui avait confié cette nuit-là de surveiller le campement jusqu'au matin et fourni un fusil sniper. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tenait une telle arme dans les mains mais cela le mettait toujours un peu mal à l'aise.

Pour avoir une meilleur vision – d'autant qu'il s'agissait d'une nuit sans lune – il avait grimpé dans un arbre. De son perchoir, il disposait d'une vue panoramique plus efficace.

On lui avait donc demandé de surveiller et de tirer à vue s'il voyait quelque chose de suspect. Il supposait que la forme qui se déplaçait précautionneusement et sans faire le moindre bruit, à trente mètres de là devait faire partie de cette catégorie.

Il ajusta son arme – ses mains tremblant légèrement – visa et tira.

Bang !

La forme s'écroula. Il sauta aussitôt de son arbre et courut voir. Ce qui le choqua le plus, c'est que sa victime ne devait pas avoir neuf ans. Le choc fit place à l'horreur en sentant le liquide poisseux sur sa paume puis à la panique en entendant la voix brutale du Général Matheson derrière lui.

« Qu'est ce que… ? »

 **R-R-R-R-R**

Le coup de feu sembla tout d'abord appartenir au monde des rêves. Puis Miles réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un coup bien réel.

Il n'eut même pas à s'habiller, il portait toujours sa tenue militaire. Après la discussion catastrophique de la veille, il s'était replié dans sa tente avec une bouteille de whisky pour tout souper puis couché tard accompagné d'un sérieux mal de tête.

Mais là, entendre le coup de feu lui avait apporté une dose d'adrénaline suffisante pour se lever d'un bond.

Il se précipita à l'extérieur en se demandant immédiatement si Rachel avait encore fait des siennes. Trente secondes plus tard, Bass le rejoignait, alerté lui aussi.

« Tu as entendu ? Tu penses que cela pourrait avoir un lien avec Rachel. »

Miles haussa les épaules tout en restant le plus attentif possible à son environnement.

« Le bruit semblait venir du centre du campement. Mais… »

Il savait ce que son meilleur ami était en train de penser, c'était également son cas. Ils n'auraient jamais du confier la garde de la famille Matheson à leurs soldats. Ils auraient du s'en occuper eux-mêmes.

Il poussa un soupir avant de finalement s'élancer dans cette direction, Bass sur ses talons. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, ils avaient atteint leur destination. Ici, l'agitation se faisait nettement sentir, leurs hommes semblant se demander d'où et de qui provenait le tir.

« Mon général ! Monsieur le président ! »

Un groupe de soldats désignait l'un des leurs à une vingtaine de mètres, agenouillé dans la poussière devant une forme étendue sur le sol, un fusil-sniper entre ses mains tremblantes et couvertes d'un liquide foncé.

Bass et lui se précipitèrent dans sa direction. Mais dans le même temps, une forme blonde semblant jaillir de nulle part les rattrapa et les auraient dépassés si Bass ne l'avait pas retenu d'une torsion du poignet.

« Rachel ? Qu'est ce que tu manigançais ? »

Mais la belle-sœur de Miles ne ressemblait plus à la femme agressive qui s'était tenue devant eux quelques heures plus tôt. Son visage était criant d'angoisse et elle regardait avec inquiétude dans la même direction qu'eux. Miles contempla la blonde encore une seconde avant de rejoindre le soldat agenouillé tandis que son meilleur ami empêchait Rachel de le suivre.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Le jeune homme, presque en larmes, se tourna vers lui avec désespoir.

« Je suis désolé, mon Général. On m'a dit de tirer à vue. Je ne pensais pas… »

Miles crut tout d'abord qu'il était encore dans son lit en train de faire un cauchemar. Devant eux était allongée Charlie Matheson, touchée par balle au niveau de l'abdomen. La petite fille était encore consciente mais respirait très laborieusement.

Remis du premier choc, Miles agit mécaniquement et plaça une main réconfortante sur le front de sa nièce et l'autre sur la blessure, dans l'espoir d'étancher l'écoulement. Charlie gémit.

« Je suis désolé. J'ignorais que… »

Le jeune conscrit persistait à bafouiller des excuses, tremblant comme une feuille. Cependant, heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas celui que Miles souhaitait massacrer là, tout de suite. Presque automatiquement, le regard meurtrier du châtain croisa celui bleu glacé de Rachel. Il éprouva un plaisir non dissimulé à voir la blonde s'immobiliser totalement et déglutir. Elle avait raison de le craindre, c'était de sa faute si Charlie avait été blessée.

Il reporta alors son attention sur sa nièce, qui prise dans une fièvre due à l'écoulement de plus en plus intense, ne cessait de tourner la tête de droite à gauche avec agitation. Il attrapa alors la petite main et la serra.

« Hey, Charlie. Schhh… Tout ira bien, tu vas voir. J'ai juste besoin que tu gardes ta main ici et que tu appuies légèrement. » il joignit le geste à la parole en posant la main de la fillette sur la plaie béante. « C'était très bien, Charlie. Tu es très courageuse. », la rassura-t-il d'une voix douce lorsqu'elle laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement. Puis se tournant vers les soldats pétrifiés qui l'entouraient. « Que quelqu'un fasse venir immédiatement un chirurgien dans ma tente. Dépêchez-vous ! »

Tandis qu'ils se dispersaient, il se releva, portant la petite fille en mariée pour se mettre à courir jusqu'à sa propre tente. Charlie tremblait, sans doute sous le choc de la blessure.

A l'intérieur, Miles l'installa sur son lit le plus confortablement possible avant de déshabiller la zone touchée. La blessure n'était pas directement mortelle, mais à cet emplacement et sans les soins nécessaires, elle pouvait s'aggraver. Au moins l'estomac n'était-il pas touché. Ce qui était une bonne nouvelle car dans le cas contraire, même le meilleur des chirurgiens n'aurait rien pu faire.

Le leur pénétra dans la tente, et en bon professionnel, s'attela à la tâche sans même saluer Miles. Ce dernier s'était assis dans le fauteuil le plus proche, la tête dans ses mains.

Il priait un dieu en lequel il ne croyait plus depuis des années de ne pas avoir de mauvaises nouvelles à annoncer au reste de sa famille. Lui habituellement si dur tremblait aujourd'hui. Pour la fillette inconsciente qui avait été son monde dans une autre vie. Pour la petite fille de cinq ans qui lui avait déclaré avec fierté qu'elle voulait devenir Marine pour qu'il soit fier d'elle. Pour sa nièce qui venait auparavant se réfugier auprès de lui lorsque son père travaillait et que sa mère s'occupait de son frère. Pour Charlie tout simplement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Confrontation**

 **Note : Coucou, j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant cette histoire.**

 **Juste un petit message concernant ce chapitre. J'ai essayé de rester assez fidèle aux personnages, mais je sens que mon favoritisme envers Bass se ressent clairement dans cette confrontation avec Rachel. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Pour information, mon personnage préféré dans 'Revolution' c'est Miles Matheson même si j'aime beaucoup Bass et leur amitié. D'autre part, j'aime assez comment Rachel et Bass ont tendance à se battre pour l'affection de Miles, lol !**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, même des courts**

 **Bonne Lecture,**

 **Guepard54**

 **R-R-R-R-R**

Retenant toujours la femme de Ben dans une poigne de fer, Bass observa son frère de cœur courir vers sa tente, sa nièce blessée dans les bras. Une boule se forma peu à peu au fond de sa gorge devant ce triste spectacle. Puis son regard s'embrasa en croisant celui de Rachel.

« Qu'as-tu fais ? »

« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, ce n'est pas moi qui tenais l'arme. »

Bass siffla rageusement.

« Je t'avais avertis et je sais que tu m'a pris tout à fait au sérieux. Alors c'est comme si tu avais pressé la détente toi-même. »

La réaction de Rachel ne se fit pas attendre. Elle tenta à la fois de le frapper et de se dégager.

« Lâche-moi, Bass ! C'est ma fille ! »

Il tint bon, refusant de lui laisser faire encore plus de dégâts qu'elle n'en avait faits jusqu'à présent. Il fit signe à un conscrit tout proche de lui donner une corde avec laquelle il lia les mains – plus serrées que nécessaire – de sa prisonnière. Cela n'empêcha en revanche pas celle-ci de continuer à se débattre, bien que de manière beaucoup plus limitée.

« J'ignorais que le gouvernement des Etats-Unis acceptaient les psychopathes dans les rangs de ses Marines. », cracha-t-elle finalement, vindicative.

« Je te signale que ce gouvernement n'est plus d'actualité, aujourd'hui. Et franchement Rachel, c'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Qu'as-tu fais des deux jeunes soldats qui gardaient votre tente ? Ils se sont retrouvés avec un poignard planté dans le dos eux aussi ? »

« Non, mais j'avoue qu'ils ont été plutôt faciles à prendre par surprise. Il y a du relâchement, je dirais. »

Mais Bass ne tomba pas dans le piège tendu de la provocation. Il resserra sa prise sur son bras et commença à avancer.

« Et bien, nous allons tout de suite vérifier leur état. Puis nous en profiterons pour aller annoncer les dernières bonnes nouvelles à Ben, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Il l'observait attentivement et ne manqua pas de noter la lueur fugitive de panique dans ses yeux de glace. Comme il l'avait pressenti, elle avait élaboré son plan toute seule et ne comptait prévenir son mari qu'en toute dernière minute. Sans doute pensait-elle qu'il serait réfractaire à son plan, attaché avant tout à leur sécurité à tous.

Et il avait eu raison, pensa amèrement Bass. Quand on voyait où cela les avait tous menés…

Ce n'était pas tant que Bass regrettait l'ordre qu'il avait donné, il n'avait certainement pas envie de courir à nouveau après Ben et Rachel pendant des mois et des mois. Mais il n'avait jamais songé que Charlie et Danny – qui étaient quelque part ses nièce et neveu à lui aussi – puissent en faire les frais. Et il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas su anticiper ces risques. Mais il refusait de prendre la responsabilité de ce qui venait de se passer à son seul compte.

Rachel était fautive.

Ces réflexions terminées, il fit signe au conscrit de les suivre jusqu'à la tente où se trouvait encore Ben et Danny. Le frère de Miles s'était posté juste à l'entrée de sa tente, surveillé par plusieurs soldats qui avaient libéré leurs camarades en charge de la famille Matheson, assommés par Rachel un peu plus tôt. Ben affichait une mine inquiète, sourcils froncés et front plissé.

En les voyant, il tenta d'avancer vers eux mais ses gardiens le repoussèrent avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire. Bass leur fit signe de se calmer, inutile d'envenimer encore la situation. Ben ouvrit la bouche dès que le meilleur ami de son frère fut à portée suffisante.

« Que se passe-t-il, Bass ? J'ai entendu un coup de feu et Rachel et Charlie n'étaient plus là. Où est Charlie ? », demanda-t-il finalement en posant ses yeux sur sa femme.

Bass poussa un soupir juste avant de lui répondre.

« Il y a eu un souci. Charlie a été blessée et Miles est en train de la faire soigner. »

Ben ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il secoua légèrement la tête comme pour mieux nier la nouvelle qu'il lui annonçait. Puis il les fixa tous les deux d'un regard inhabituellement dur.

« C'est votre faute A tous les deux. » insista-t-il avec un regard particulièrement appuyé sur Rachel.

Il se détourna pour se diriger à l'intérieur où l'attendait un Danny bien réveillé. Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas, Bass avait attrapé son bras.

« Attends ! Ecoute Ben, je sais que nos relations sont loin d'être cordiales en ce moment, mais je pense que Charlie a besoin de toi. Qui sait, peut-être même de ton sang. Alors je vais te faire envoyer dans la tente de Miles tandis que je resterai avec Rachel et Danny, ok ? »

L'angoisse se fit encore un peu plus visible sur le visage de Ben Matheson. Ce dernier n'eut qu'une seconde d'hésitation avant d'acquiescer silencieusement.

« Conduisez cet homme dans la tente du Général Matheson. », ordonna Bass à deux de ses hommes.

Lui et Rachel les suivirent un instant des yeux avant qu'ils ne rentrent pour veiller sur Danny qui dormait toujours, inconscient de tout le drame. Puis la blonde prit la parole d'un ton totalement vide, ses yeux de glace fixant le néant.

« J'espère pour nous tous que Charlie n'aura pas besoin d'un don du sang. »

« Pourquoi ? », la question lui échappa des lèvres avant même qu'il ne puisse réfléchir à une réponse cohérente.

Après tout, Ben et Rachel étant présents, il n'y avait pas à craindre un manque de compatibilité sanguine. Bass était perplexe. Pourquoi Rachel disait de telles choses ? C'était comme si…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa pensée. L'explication suivante de la femme lui gela soudainement le cerveau, le rendant un court instant totalement incapable de réfléchir.

« Je suis O positif, idem pour Ben. Charlie est AB négatif et Danny est O positif également. »

« Qu'est ce que… ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas ? Moi, sa mère, je ne peux pas lui donner mon sang. Son frère non plus… Seul son père peut. », rajouta-t-elle d'une voix presque éteinte.

« Mais tu viens de dire que… »

Quelque part Bass avait déjà compris tout seul. Mais son cerveau refusait de faire le lien. Pourtant, il connaissait bien un autre AB négatif. Quelqu'un avec qui Rachel avait eu une relation, des années plus tôt, et à qui elle avait brisé le cœur.

A nouveau, Sébastian Monroe avait un motif de colère envers Rachel Matheson. Alors quoi, après toutes ces années, ils apprenaient que Charlie n'était pas la fille de Ben mais celle de Miles ? Il avait eut certains doutes à l'époque qui avaient vite disparus. Et aujourd'hui, Rachel arrivait encore une fois pour tout détruire en les confirmant, huit ans et des poussières plus tard.

Bass dut se contrôler pour ne pas frapper cette garce. Elle le méritait très certainement mais il resterait le meilleur homme. Il se contenta de deux questions.

« Est-ce que Ben sait ? Et Miles ? »

Elle eut un sourire ironique.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère. Je n'allais pas risquer mon mariage pour une liaison futile que j'ai d'autant plus regretté d'avoir jamais entretenue en découvrant les horreurs faites par le Général Matheson à Baltimore. »

Clac !

La main de Bass partit toute seule. La femme de Ben lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs. Il se releva et se dirigea vers Danny – qui venait de se réveiller en pleurant un peu – tandis que Rachel frottait sa paume contre sa joue rougie.

Le petit garçon de six ans l'observa avec étonnement tandis que l'homme le soulevait de son lit improvisé pour s'asseoir sur un fauteuil usé mais confortable et commençait à le bercer. Miles se moquait toujours de lui lorsqu'il persistait à emmener quelques meubles, vestiges de civilisation, dans certains de ces déplacements.

Son cher ami Miles qui ignorait que lui et Ben jouait des rôles inversés depuis plus de huit ans. A cette pensée douloureuse, le cœur de Bass se contracta tandis qu'il chatouillait distraitement le frère de Charlie, qui s'était calmé et laissait échapper de temps à autre un éclat de rire.

Maintenant qu'il était au courant lui aussi, comment allait-il bien pouvoir l'annoncer à Miles ? A Charlie ? Et même à Ben ? Leur famille n'était pas des plus soudées ces derniers temps et le navire risquait de chavirer à tous moments. Comment allait-il faire ? Bass se sentait soudain comme si on avait fait tomber une chape de plomb sur ses épaules.

« Il ne faut rien leur dire. », retentit la voix de Rachel comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

« Tu n'as aucun droit de dire cela. », répliqua-t-il avec moins de morgue et plus de lassitude qu'il n'aurait voulue.

Elle s'avança vers lui, tendue.

« Ben ne comprendra pas. Miles sera furieux. Et Charlie… tu risques de détruire le monde dans lequel ma fille évolue depuis sa naissance. »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. Tu t'en aies déjà chargé toute seule, Rachel. », lui répondit-il en la fusillant du regard.

Il devait au moins lui reconnaître qu'elle ne baissa pas les yeux. Fière et indomptable Rachel Matheson. En des instants pareils, il comprenait le charme de la femme blonde. Dans la toile de laquelle étaient tombés les deux frères Matheson. Et aujourd'hui, ils allaient payer les pots cassés. Miles et Ben les premiers, sans oublier Charlie.

Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il ne fallait pas que ces trois-là connaissent la vérité pour le moment. C'est la raison pour laquelle il garderait ce secret.

« Comprends-moi bien, » insista-il néanmoins. « Si je me tais, ce ne sera certainement pas pour tes beaux yeux, Rachel. »

« Je ne m'attendais à rien de tel de ta part. » répliqua-t-elle avec cette arrogance qui hérissait toujours les cheveux de sa nuque.

Elle tendit ses bras encore attachés vers son fils mais il n'avait pas fini.

« Et si Charlie a besoin de sang ? »

« Tu es O négatif, il me semble. Donneur universel. Et tu peux toujours prétexter qu'avec la fatigue de ces derniers jours, Ben ou moi ne sommes pas en état de le faire. »

Il acquiesça presque malgré lui. Il ne cautionnait pas ce mensonge mais il était nécessaire à l'équilibre des gens qu'il aimait. Après avoir adressé un dernier grand sourire à Danny – cela le réjouissait de sentir sa mère bouillir à côté de lui – il se releva, détacha la corde qui lui liait les mains et confia l'enfant à la blonde.

« Je vais voir comment cela se passe. Je te laisse ici sous bonne garde. Et Rachel ? », il attendit qu'elle se tourne franchement vers lui avant de continuer. « Garde à l'esprit que Miles et moi seront moins indulgents la prochaine fois. »

En sortant, il sentit le regard bleu meurtrier dans son dos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Attente**

Le cœur de Ben se serra tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la tente de son frère. C'était une chose que de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Charlie, s'en était une tout à fait différente de voir sa petite fille allongée sans connaissance, un médecin penché au dessus d'elle avec un scalpel.

« Ben ! »

Il reconnut sans difficultés la voix de Miles, qui s'était levé du fauteuil dans lequel il était prostré une seconde plus tôt pour venir à sa rencontre.

Face à face, les frères Matheson se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Puis :

« Que s'est-il passé ? Bass et Rachel ne m'ont pas vraiment expliqué. »

Le visage de Miles s'assombrit plus encore si c'était possible, avant qu'il ne pousse un soupir dans lequel la lassitude était clairement audible.

« Je ne sais pas tout. Lorsque Bass et moi sommes arrivés sur les lieux, Charlie était déjà à terre, une balle tirée par un fusil-sniper dans l'abdomen. Nous pensons que Rachel a fait une tentative d'évasion et… »

« Et avec les ordres que vous aviez donnés à vos hommes, cela ne pouvait que mal finir ! », conclut-il pour son frère, une colère inhabituelle se répandant dans sa poitrine.

Il avait toujours été plus posé, plus raisonnable que Miles. Mais à cet instant… A cet instant, seule Charlie comptait et elle seule lui importait. Avec Danny, bien sûr. Son adorable et fragile petit garçon, auprès duquel Charlie jouait formidablement son rôle de grande sœur protectrice. Bien plus que lui n'avait joué le sien avec Miles, sans cela peut-être qu'ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui. S'il avait été un meilleur frère aîné, peut-être que Miles et Bass ne seraient pas devenus ces leaders de guerre impitoyable. Peut-être qu'il serait resté quelque chose de leur famille.

Cependant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son propre frère – habituellement si fier et indomptable – semblait avoir des difficultés à le regarder dans les yeux. Comme s'il se sentait quelque part coupable de cette débâcle. Et bien sûr, c'était le cas.

Néanmoins, malgré toute la colère que ressentait Ben, son inquiétude pour sa fille le poussa finalement à repousser ses émotions instantanées. C'est pourquoi il changea de sujet en posant la question suivante.

« Que dit le chirurgien ? »

Cette fois, Miles releva les yeux, son visage devenu un masque d'apathie.

« Il commence par retirer la balle et traiter la plaie. Il dit que si elle survit à l'opération, alors on pourra espérer… »

L'ancien Marine ne parvint pas à terminer la phrase, sans aucun doute trop difficile à entendre pour tous les deux. Et Ben savait parfaitement que toute cette apathie n'était en réalité qu'une façade pour se protéger.

Miles ne le disait jamais à voix haute car il était souvent mal à l'aise avec les émotions mais la famille, _sa_ famille était une valeur importante pour lui. Et il adorait littéralement sa nièce. Danny aussi mais il avait moins eu le temps d'apprendre à connaître son neveu.

Alors que Charlie… Ben les avait observés à de nombreuses reprises avant le Blackout, lorsque Bass et lui passaient les voir pendant leurs permissions. Miles adorait Charlie et inversement. La petite fille avait d'ailleurs déclaré à plusieurs reprises vouloir 'devenir un Marine, comme Oncle Miles'.

« Elle va s'en sortir. Tu m'entends, Miles ? Je ne pourrai jamais la perdre… Il n'y a pas de raisons pour que… »

Ben réalisa alors qu'il était en train de bafouiller de manière totalement incohérente, sans doute dû au stress et au choc. Il regarda une nouvelle fois la forme allongée avant de détourner les yeux, incapable de supporter la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Quant à Miles, celui-ci s'était dirigé vers l'entrée de la tente, d'où il fixait silencieusement l'extérieur. Mais même de dos, Ben comprit que son frère restait tendu, rien qu'à voir la tenue de ses épaules. Lui-même s'assit dans le fauteuil que Miles avait utilisé précédemment. Après tout, ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire désormais.

Ben ne sut pas précisément combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'un nouveau pas se fit entendre. Il vit son frère bouger légèrement à l'entrée de la tente avant qu'il ne sorte carrément pour accueillir le nouveau venu.

« Bass ! »

Ben se leva à son tour pour voir les deux hommes discuter. Il n'entendait rien de ce qu'ils se disaient, mais n'osait approcher de peur que les gardes prennent cela pour une volonté de nuire. Alors il resta immobile où il était.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, il fut récompensé en voyant les deux amis se diriger vers lui. Contrairement à Miles, qui était resté plutôt impassible, Bass affichait une moue compatissante et asséna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Ben.

« Alors, qu'a dit le médecin ? »

Mais Ben n'avait pas la force de lui répondre et Miles le fit à sa place.

« Que si Charlie survit à l'opération, elle aura toutes les chances de s'en sortir. »

Ben observa Bass acquiescer lentement d'un air grave, puis il croisa leurs deux regards avant de poser la question suivante.

« Et il n'a pas dit qu'il aurait besoin d'un don de sang ? »

Le plus vieux des deux frères lui trouvait un air bizarrement tendu lorsqu'il posa cette question avant de chasser cette impression. Comme eux tous, Bass devait être éprouvé et choqué par ce qui venait de se produire.

Après tout, l'homme était intimement lié avec la famille Matheson et ce depuis de nombreuses années. Et il avait toujours été adorable avec Charlie et Danny depuis leur naissance. C'est la raison pour laquelle Ben n'avait pas vraiment craint pour la vie de ses enfants depuis le début de cette histoire. En tout cas jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Une nouvelle fois, Miles répondit.

« Non, mais cela ne m'étonne pas. Je crois l'avoir entendu dire qu'il avait une réserve de sang de type O négatif quelque part. Tu sais, comme les donneurs universels. »

« C'est bon à savoir. »

Bass eut un petit sourire soulagé avant de s'asseoir par terre, adossé à un pilier. Il leur lança un regard interrogatif.

« Eh bien, je crois que nous pouvons juste attendre à présent. »

Les deux frères Matheson l'imitèrent en silence. Chacun refusait de regarder l'autre mais de temps à autre, lançait un coup d'œil discret dans l'autre direction. Il se passa pratiquement un quart d'heure de cette manière avant que Ben ne se décide à entamer la conversation.

« Où est Rachel ? », demanda-t-il à Bass.

Ce dernier soupira avant de répondre de manière tout à fait neutre.

« Je l'ai laissée avec Danny dans votre tente. Sous bonne garde. », ajouta-il avec un regard significatif.

Ben sentait parfaitement les yeux de son frère fixés sur lui mais il se força à concentrer son regard sur Bass.

« Je comprends. Tu as bien fait. »

En effet, Ben en voulait réellement à sa femme. Rachel avait fait une tentative d'évasion malgré les menaces très claires de se faire tirer dessus et sans l'avertir auparavant. Et, était-il utile de le rajouter, en risquant la vie de Charlie.

Ben admirait sa femme, énormément. Elle avait en elle une force qui ne s'expliquait pas et qui les avait toujours aidés dans les épreuves. Mais, en cet instant, il ne pouvait que lui en vouloir. C'était en grande partie à cause d'elle que Charlie avait été blessée. Elle avait consciemment mis en danger la vie de leur propre fille.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas qu'un seul responsable dans cette histoire. Bass avait donné l'ordre de tirer à vue à ses hommes, ordre non réfuté par Miles. Et si lui avait essayé de comprendre son cadet, ils ne seraient sans doute pas dans cette situation aujourd'hui.

Ben soupira, sentant un mal de tête prêt à se déclencher. Comme sa femme lui disait souvent 'avec des si on met Paris en bouteille'. Il se frotta les yeux, extrêmement las et n'eut même pas conscience de les fermer.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était toujours à la même place dans la tente du Général Matheson mais quelqu'un avait déposé à ses côtés un récipient d'eau et une couverture. Bass et Miles n'étaient plus là.

Ben but rapidement, le liquide frais apaisant sa gorge sèche comme du parchemin avant de se lever. Les deux amis discutaient à voix basse dans un coin avec le chirurgien. Avant de s'approcher, Ben tenta de distinguer leurs expressions et le ton de leur voix. Mais il ne sut jamais.

« Pa…pa… »

La petite voix était comme un murmure et provenait de derrière lui, là où se trouvait le lit de Miles. Dans lequel était allongée sa fille.

« Charlie… » Il se précipita à son chevet, s'agenouillant pour être à la même hauteur. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure aux reflets dorés qu'il caressa tendrement. « Comment te sens-tu ma puce ? »

« Hmm, j'ai beaucoup dormi et pourtant, c'est comme si j'avais encore sommeil. »

Ben consulta la vieille horloge en bois que son frère avait fait accrocher dans la tente. Il s'était apparemment passé plusieurs heures depuis qu'il avait fermé les yeux. D'ailleurs, le jour semblait se lever doucement mais sûrement au-dehors. Il lui sourit.

« C'est normal, ma puce, tu avais besoin de dormir pour guérir. Non, ne touche pas tes bandages. » lui dit-il doucement tout en retenant la petite qui se dirigeait vers l'abdomen. « Ca aussi, c'est pour t'aider à guérir. »

« D'accord, papa. Mais j'ai un peu mal.»

Soudain, le médecin fut à leurs côtés.

« Elle est réveillée. Très bien, Monsieur Matheson, je vais lui faire une injection pour l'aider à se rendormir. », dit-il avant que Ben ait pu intervenir. Mais le père devait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas médecin et faire confiance à l'autre homme en ce qui concernait la santé de Charlie.

Trois minutes plus tard, celle-ci se trouvait à nouveau au pays des rêves. Le médecin s'éclipsa et Miles et Bass le rejoignirent, contemplant la petite fille de sept ans avec un soulagement non dissimulé.

« Si vous voulez bien, j'aimerais profiter que Charlie soit endormie pour aller dire quelques mots à ma femme. », leur dit-il, en gardant un ton le plus neutre possible. Il était à présent temps d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Rachel. « Est-ce que l'un de vous deux peut veiller sur Charlie jusqu'à ce que je revienne ? »

Bass acquiesça aussitôt et le laissa partir sans même une escorte, lui témoignant par ce geste sa confiance, que Ben accueillit avec gratitude. Quant à Miles, ces yeux restèrent fixés sur sa nièce et Ben ne douta plus que sa fille soit en de bonnes mains.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Discussions**

 **Note : Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de Found ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **J'en profite pour faire la pub de mon tout dernier OS de la série 'L'orpheline' sur le thème aussi de Révolution : 'Mauvaises rencontres'**

 **Bonne Lecture,**

 **Guepard54**

 **R-R-R-R-R**

Ben Matheson retrouva sans mal le chemin jusqu'à la tente. La colère qu'il ressentait lui donnait des ailes. Néanmoins, il s'arrêta un long moment à l'extérieur. Il était inutile d'agir comme une furie, sans jugement.

Lorsqu'il entra, Rachel était assise auprès de Danny, comme si de rien était. Bon d'accord, peut-être pas comme si de rien n'était. Cela n'empêchait cependant pas que Charlie avait été blessée à cause de l'imprudence de sa mère.

« Comment va Charlie ? »

Pour quiconque connaissant mal la jeune femme, celle-ci aurait pu sembler tout à fait indifférente. Mais Ben perçut la légère fêlure dans la voix de son épouse. Cette dernière avait toujours su très bien dissimuler ses sentiments, après tout.

 _Reine des glaces_ , l'avait surnommée Bass, une fois au tout début de la relation de Ben et Rachel. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment un compliment dans sa bouche et l'aîné Matheson l'avait très bien senti. Mais ne l'avait plus jamais entendu. Pour Miles et lui-même, le jeune Monroe s'était contenu. Même pour Ben, il était comme un deuxième frère cadet et évitait au maximum toute remarque blessante.

Malgré tout, Benjamin avait toujours ressenti une certaine froideur entre Rachel et lui. Même si officiellement et dans les réunions de famille, ils faisaient tous deux bonne figure.

Il avança jusqu'à se retrouver debout à côté d'elle.

« Elle vient de se réveiller. Le médecin pense qu'elle va s'en sortir. »

Il entendit le soupir de soulagement et vit la main se crisper sur la poitrine de Danny.

« Ben, écoute… »

Il ne la laissa pas terminer. Posant une main plus brusque qu'habituellement sur son épaule frêle, il la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ? Notre fille aurait pu être tuée, Rachel ! »

Elle ne baissa pas les yeux ni ne montra aucun autre signe de remords. Sa voix était au contraire aiguisée comme une lame de rasoir lorsqu'elle lui répondit.

« Et qu'aurais-je dû faire ? Obéir bien sagement sous la menace ? », elle tendit un doigt accusateur vers lui. « Te rends-tu compte, _toi_ , qu'ils nous ont directement menacé ? Jusqu'où va-t-il falloir qu'ils aillent pour que tu réagisses enfin, Ben ? »

A ces mots, Rachel vit le visage de son mari perdre toutes ses couleurs.

« Qu'insinues-t-… Ils sont notre famille ! Tu crois vraiment qu'ils feraient volontairement du mal à Charlie ou à Danny ? »

Sa réponse vint sous la forme d'un rire désabusé.

« Ils ont fondé une milice, ils nous ont poursuivis comme si nous étions des criminels ! Ton frère est surnommé 'le Boucher de Baltimore'. Tu crois qu'il a gagné ce titre comment ? En distribuant des bonbons à la population locale ? » Rachel adoucit alors le ton de sa voix. Elle ne voulait pas se fâcher avec Ben. Elle souhaitait simplement qu'il réalise le danger dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Pour le bien de Danny et Charlie. « Ben, voyons ! Je n'arriverai pas à lutter seule contre eux. Pas quand nous avons Charlie et Danny à protéger. »

Sa voix était presque devenue suppliante. Il comprit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le conflit, mais cherchait de toutes ses forces à protéger leurs enfants dans cette situation inextricable. Il pensa intérieurement qu'elle s'y prenait bien mal, cependant. Surtout avec Miles et Bass.

Les deux amis n'étaient pas des mauvais bougres, loin de là. Mais le Blackout avait changé nombre de personnes lui ayant survécu et les deux anciens Marine, fidèles à leur ancien métier, avait fait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour reconstruire une société digne de ce nom. Aucun changement ne se faisait jamais sans douleur. Et avant même qu'ils ne le réalisent eux-mêmes, les deux soldats étaient devenus les impitoyables dirigeants de cette République nouvelle.

Ben leur en voulait d'autant moins que pour lui, ils resteraient quelque part toujours les deux mioches inséparables sur lesquels il veillait étant plus jeune. Miles, le petit frère à la forte tête et Bass, l'ami de la famille le plus ancien et le plus loyal.

Voilà pourquoi Rachel ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre sa réaction. Elle ne les connaissait pas depuis aussi longtemps que lui.

« Papa ? », les interrompit soudain une toute petite voix. « Où est Charlie ? »

Ben et Rachel se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers leur cadet qui venait de se réveiller.

« Chhh, mon chéri. » répondit sa mère en lui caressant doucement le visage d'une main. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien. »

La blonde lança un regard à son mari, lui faisant silencieusement comprendre que le petit garçon avait fait une crise d'asthme peu de temps avant et qu'il fallait lui éviter les chocs. Néanmoins, c'était sans compter sur Danny, qui pleinement réveillé à présent, renouvela sa question tout en examinant l'intérieur de la toile de tente sous tous les angles.

« Ta sœur est avec Oncle Miles et Oncle Bass, Danny. », Ben s'interrompit un instant puis énonça tout d'un coup. « Cela te dirait-il d'aller la voir ? »

Le garçonnet hocha vivement sa petite tête blonde et grimpa dans les bras de son père. De glace à présent, Rachel les laissa faire. Se contentant de les observer en se mordant la lèvre.

Après avoir bien calé Danny sur sa hanche, Ben croisa le regard bleu de sa femme, une question au fond des yeux. Elle hocha négativement la tête. Il était hors de question qu'elle se rende dans l'antre des loups. Elle verrait sa fille lorsque celle-ci serait _libérée_ de la tente du Général Matheson.

« Fais un bisous à ta sœur pour moi, Danny. Et tiens… donne-lui çà. », leur dit-elle simplement en adressant un dernier sourire au petit garçon et en lui fourrant dans les bras un ourson brun en peluche et habillé en marin que la fillette ne quittait plus depuis qu'il lui avait été offert par Miles six ans plus tôt.

Elle les regarda néanmoins sortir le cœur lourd.

 **R-R-R-R-R**

Dès que Ben était sorti, Miles s'était remis à faire les cent pas, tandis que Bass avait pris place au chevet de Charlie, toujours endormie. Cependant, le médecin les avait prévenus que malgré l'injection calmante, la petite fille de huit ans risquait d'avoir du mal à dormir profondément du fait de la douleur. Et en effet, Charlie s'agitait de temps à autre.

Bass passa une main fraîche sur le front enfantin. Il nota une légère fièvre, cependant tout à fait normal après une telle blessure. Il rajusta la couverture puis se passa une main sur le visage.

Ni Miles ni lui n'auraient jamais pensé en arriver à l'horreur d'une pareille situation. D'accord, ils savaient qu'il leur serait difficile de convaincre Ben et Rachel de se rallier à leur point de vue sans quelque tour de force. Mais imaginer que l'un des deux enfants en subirait les conséquences ? Non, pas dans leur pire cauchemar !

Tout comme Miles, Bass adorait Charlie et Danny, dont il était en quelque sorte devenu l'oncle honoraire. Il les avait tenus dans ses bras à la naissance et assisté à leurs premiers pas, leurs premiers mots. D'ailleurs les gamins le leur rendaient bien. Charlie les adorait tous deux au point de ne jamais savoir lequel des deux Marines était son préféré et de leur offrir cette position à tour de rôle. Et Bass se souvenait de longues nuits où Miles et lui avaient gardé les deux enfants pendant que Ben et Rachel travaillaient tard.

« Oncle Bass… », se fit entendre une toute petite voix.

Il se tourna aussitôt vers la petite Charlie qui venait de réveiller.

« Hey, Charlie. Chhh. Tout va bien. »

Il posa une main à nouveau sur le front chaud. Les yeux bleus pleins de douleur lui confirmèrent ce qu'il sentait sous sa paume. La petite vivrait mais il lui faudrait plusieurs jours pour se rétablir.

Derrière lui, Sébastian Monroe sentit Miles se rapprocher d'eux jusqu'à se retrouver lui aussi au chevet de sa nièce.

« Oncle Miles, », sourit l'enfant avant de sursauter sur le coup d'une douleur vive comme un coup de poignard. Sa blessure la faisait souffrir.

Malheureusement, les deux adultes savaient très bien qu'il y avait une limite au nombre d'antidouleurs que l'on pouvait faire avaler à un enfant. En effet, une surdose pouvait tuer.

« Où est Papa ? Et Maman ? », demanda-t-elle en essayant de regarder autour d'elle.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui répondre que Ben revenait déjà, le petit Danny accroché à son flanc.

« Charlie ! » fit ce dernier en apercevant sa sœur. Il sembla se tortiller pour descendre et, moins de cinq secondes plus tard, son père le posait à terre.

Le petit garçon de six ans se précipita aussitôt vers sa sœur et tenta de grimper sur le lit. Mais il ne cessait de glisser et, au bout d'un moment, Bass prit pitié de lui et le souleva pour le déposer sur la couche.

« Pourquoi tu dors en pleine journée ? », demanda-t-l à sa sœur avec une naïveté toute enfantine.

Charlie sourit à son petit frère avant de répondre.

« C'est parce que je suis malade. Comme toi lorsque tu fais une crise. »

Danny fit une grimace. Il avait horreur de ces crises. Il tendit alors un ours en peluche que Miles reconnut comme le propre cadeau qu'il avait fait à sa nièce lorsqu'elle avait deux ans.

« Maman m'a dit de te donner Captain Fishy. Et elle ne peut pas venir te voir mais elle te fait un gros, gros, gros bisous. »

Charlie le remercia et prit l'ourson avec enthousiasme. Captain Fishy avait toujours réussi à éloigner les mauvais rêves. Elle l'avait nommé comme cela à cause du fait qu'à l'époque Oncle Miles venait d'être nommé capitaine et elle appelait encore Oncle Bass 'Oncle Fishy'.

« Quand est-ce que tu seras plus malade ? », continua le garçonnet.

« Quand le docteur le dira. J'ai horreur de traîner au lit ! » répondit-elle avec une moue adorable.

Il est vrai que Charlie était une petite fille très active qui détestait rester à un endroit. Bien sûr, jusqu'à présent elle avait toujours respecté les règles de sécurité de ses parents, mais elle était naturellement une exploratrice. Et bien souvent, lorsqu'il n'avait pas de crise, Danny la suivait volontiers.

« Danny ? », intervint cependant Bass avec un petit sourire triste. « Ta sœur doit se reposer à présent. » Il tendit la main au cadet qui la prit avec un sourire triste.

« Aurevoir, Charlie. », fit-il en sortant avec Sebastian.

Ce dernier avait fait cependant exprès de laisser la voie libre aux deux frères Matheson qui regardèrent côte à côte la fillette replonger doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

« Comment s'est passé la discussion avec Rachel ? », demanda Miles une fois qu'ils furent sûrs que la fillette était endormie.

Ben soupira puis répondit d'une voix neutre.

« Aussi bien que cela devait. Que comptez-vous faire de nous à présent ? »

Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas la meilleure entrée en matière pour une relation pacifique avec Miles. Mais Ben savait, qu'entre le caractère de Rachel et celui de son frère, la suite ne serait sûrement pas une partie de plaisir. Et il avait besoin de savoir afin de protéger au mieux Charlie et Danny.

Comme il s'y attendait, Miles prit plus ou moins sa question pour une attaque. Il le prit par le bras et l'éloigna du lit de quelques pas, le regard noir.

« Précise ta pensée. », intima-t-il durement à son aîné, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Une seconde, Ben hésita. Il n'avait pas voulu entrer en conflit. Mais ce que Miles lut dans ses yeux ne dut pas lui plaire car le cadet Matheson secoua son aîné une dernière fois avant de déclarer d'une voix dure.

« Dès que ma nièce est suffisamment rétablie, nous repartirons aussitôt en direction de Philly. Et lorsque nous y serons, nous aurons une discussion sérieuse avec Bass, Rachel, toi et moi à propos de ce qui s'est passé il y a quatre ans. Plusieurs discussions s'il le faut. Et toi et Rachel avez intérêt à avoir des réponses satisfaisantes pour nous. Car sinon, vous en êtes pour un long et pas forcément très agréable séjour chez nous. », conclut Miles d'un ton très menaçant.

Ce dernier ne laissa pas le temps à son frère de s'expliquer et rejoignit Bass et Danny.

Il était enfin temps que Rachel et Ben Matheson réfléchissent enfin aux conséquences de leurs actes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Déménagement**

Deux semaines et demi plus tard, ils arrivaient aux abords de Philly.

La petite Charlie avait mis moins d'une semaine à se remettre sur pied. Evidemment, la blessure était encore douloureuse et elle garderait sûrement une cicatrice à l'abdomen. Mais au moins, elle était en état de voyager. Les tous premiers jours, ils avaient fait des pauses souvent car ce long voyage était éreintant.

Et difficile. Car le nombre important de voyageurs signifiait que ces derniers avaient du mal à rester discrets. Et qui disait manque de discrétion disait également risque de se faire repérer par les rebelles. Et Miles et Bass n'avaient pas du tout envie de se faire attaquer, d'autant qu'ils craignaient que Rachel ne saisisse l'occasion pour s'enfuir.

Ben, lui, restait très discret, se contentant de s'occuper de ses enfants et de les distraire. De temps à autre, Bass se surprenait à penser que Miles et lui avaient en charge le membre de cette famille le plus insupportable. Nul besoin de préciser qu'il s'agissait de cette chère Reine des Glaces.

Rachel avait cependant un avantage. L'attitude hautaine qu'elle affichait envers Miles, lui-même et leurs hommes leur faisait oublier le son même de sa voix, et c'était tant mieux. La blonde paraissait presque absente, y compris lorsqu'elle s'occupait de temps à autre de Charlie et Danny. Apparemment, Ben lui avait rapidement pardonné la mésaventure de Charlie et ce d'autant plus que dix jours plus tard, la fillette se portait presque comme un charme, un peu comme si elle n'avait jamais été blessée.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent aux abords de Philly. Les enfants, qui n'avaient essentiellement connu que la vie dans les bois ou dans de minuscules et misérables villages se mirent à regarder partout avec étonnement. Car l'on sentait une certaine organisation et la plupart des citoyens de la République de Monroe ne semblaient pas malheureux. Au moins, ils avaient un travail, des vivres et pour certains, une vie de famille à peu près normale.

Bien sûr, le pays n'était pas aussi prospère que son voisin, la Fédération de Georgie, mais c'était tout de même mieux que l'existence menée par les Nations des Plaines. Plus ébahis encore furent Charlie et Danny lorsqu'ils découvrirent où leurs oncles habitaient : dans le Palais Présidentiel.

Bien évidemment, ce charme fut perdu pour leurs parents. Il y avait autour ainsi qu'à l'intérieur de la résidence bien trop de miliciens et de gardes à leur goût. D'ailleurs, une petite garnison menée par le Capitaine Jérémy Baker vint à la rencontre des deux généraux victorieux.

« Général Matheson ! President Monroe ! »

Le nouveau venu les accueillit avec toute la courtoisie qui s'imposait – à l'ennui de Miles que tous ces flonflons agaçaient – puis regarda la petite famille avec un intérêt silencieux. Ils descendirent tous de cheval puis Bass fit les présentations.

« Heureux de rentrer à la maison, Capitaine Baker. J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop de difficultés en notre absence. », il attendit le hochement de tête avant de désigner la famille de la main. « Je crois que vous ne connaissez pas le frère aîné de Miles, Ben. Et voici sa femme Rachel et leurs enfants Charlotte et Daniel. »

Jérémy salua à nouveau respectueusement. Il s'agissait de la famille de son Général et savait parfaitement que la notion de famille était une valeur primordiale pour Miles mais également Bass. Bien sûr, sans connaître toute l'histoire de la famille Matheson, Jérémy était l'un des rares personnes au courant du pourquoi le Général Matheson avait traqué son frère et sa belle-sœur depuis plusieurs années.

Néanmoins cela ne l'empêchait pas de se montrer discret à ce propos et aimable envers eux. Ils n'étaient pas des prisonniers après tout. Pas vraiment.

Les réponses à son salut furent diverses. Le père de famille lui adressa un petit sourire bref mais amical tandis que sa femme lui jetait un regard glacial. Quant aux enfants, le petit garçon se rapprocha de la jambe de son père comme un naufragé à une bouée tandis que sa sœur l'examinait avec intérêt.

« Moi, c'est Charlie, pas 'Charlotte'. Pourquoi vous portez un insigne de lieutenant si vous êtes capitaine ? » fit-elle avec innocence.

Un instant, ledit capitaine ne sut comment répondre. Il regarda ses supérieurs avec gêne – mais les deux généraux souriaient – cachés derrière leurs mains comme de parfaits hypocrites – puis reporta son attention sur la fillette de huit ans qui l'observait toujours.

« En fait, je viens seulement de passer capitaine. », répondit-il avec un sourire qui monta jusqu'à ses yeux. La gamine lui sourit franchement en réponse. Elle lui rappelait énormément quelqu'un mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus.

Le calme de ce moment fut brisé lorsqu'une voix glaciale retentit.

« Quand on voit qui vous a nommé, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être fier. »

Ce jour-là, Jérémy Baker apprit que la meilleure arme de Rachel Matheson était sa langue aiguisée comme un rasoir neuf.

Ben Matheson baissa les yeux de même que Miles qui se frotta la nuque d'un air las tandis que Sébastien Monroe posait surelle un regard brûlant de fureur mais sans dire un mot. Aucun des trois hommes n'ouvrit la bouche et un silence inconfortable s'installa. Pas très longtemps puisque la belle-sœur de Miles continua moins vicieusement mais toujours aussi froide :

« Je pense que nous sommes tous éreintés. Alors si vous pouviez nous montrer nos quartiers ou devrais-je dire notre pris- »

« Rachel ! »

La voix forte qui la rappela à l'ordre appartenait étonnement à Benjamin Matheson. Même les deux généraux aguerris lui lancèrent un regard surpris. Mais Jérémy observa que l'homme avait passé protectivement un bras autour des épaules des deux enfants qui fixaient à présent leur mère avec appréhension. Le silence dura alors plus longtemps que précédemment. Puis il faut à nouveau brisé, cette fois par une voix apaisante.

« Nous allons vous montrer. Ensuite, il sera l'heure de prendre un bon dîner, n'est-ce-pas les enfants ? », demanda en s'accroupissant devant ses neveu et nièce qui se détendirent aussitôt.

Sur une invitation implicite de sa part, ces derniers le suivirent aussitôt. Ou plus exactement, la fillette prit derechef sa main tandis que le petit garçon entraînait son père à leur suite. Ils les rattrapèrent bien vite et ce joyeux cortège eut vite fait de prendre un peu d'avance sur Rachel, Jérémy, Bass et les gardes. D'autant plus que le Président s'arrêta un court instant avant de se tourner vers Rachel avec un regard intense.

« Fais bien attention, Rachel. Si tu dépasses les limites, je n'hésiterais certainement pas. »

Elle lui répondit avec un sourire goguenard.

« C'est toi qui parles de limites ? C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, Bass. »

Si possible, le regard noir de l'homme s'intensifia. La tension se solidifiait de secondes en secondes autour d'eux. Jérémy tentait désespérément de regarder ailleurs, se sentant de trop dans ce face à face.

« Maman ! »

Les trois adultes se retournèrent aussitôt vers la jeune voix, essayant de faire disparaître leur masque de froideur afin de ne pas l'imposer à la fillette.

« Oncle Miles a dit que l'on pourrait prendre autant de bains chauds que l'on voudrait, Danny et moi. Et l'on pourra même mettre plein de mousse ! », expliqua la fillette en riant.

Visiblement, la vie dans les bois avait laissé ses traces pour que les deux enfants se réjouissent d'une chose aussi simple. En y repensant, Bass eut un sursaut de colère. Comment Ben et Rachel avaient-ils pu condamner leurs jeunes enfants à une vie aussi rude quand une simple coopération aurait pu leur apporter tout le confort qu'il fallait ?

En réponse à l'enthousiasme de sa fille, la Reine des Glaces eut un réel petit sourire cette fois. Elle s'accroupit et concentra son regard sur Charlie.

« C'est génial, ma chérie. Mais on va sans doute attendre un ou deux jours que le médecin de ' _Oncle Fishy_ ' – il était difficile de mettre plus de venin dans sa voix – déclare que ta blessure est suffisamment cicatrisée pour cela. »

En entendant cette dernière phrase, la petite afficha une adorable moue boudeuse. Avant de finalement se détendre après un regard de sa mère.

« Mouais. Oncle Miles m'a aussi dit de dire à Oncle Fishy qu'il a intérêt à se dépêcher s'il ne veut pas aller manger tout seul aux cuisines. », dit-elle en regard Bass avec un regard d'excuse.

« Dis à ton oncle que s'il menace ainsi son Président, il risque de ne plus pouvoir accéder au bar. »

La gamine – comme la plupart des enfants – ne perçut pas l'ironie et courut dans le sens inverse transmettre son message.

Bass retourna ensuite à leur conversation précédente et attendit que Rachel se redresse et se concentre sur lui.

« J'espère que tu n'oublieras pas mon avertissement, Rachel. », énonça-t-il d'une voix basse mais d'autant plus menaçante. « Ou tes chances risquent de s'envoler à pleine vitesse. »

Il la regarda bien droit dans les yeux afin d'être qu'elle comprenne bien le message, puis il fit signe à Jérémy de le suivre et rejoignirent sans plus attendre Ben, Miles et les deux enfants. Sans voir le regard incandescent de haine et de rage mêlées qu'ils laissaient derrière eux.


End file.
